Wikenweegschaar
De Wikenweegschaar (Engels:'' Wizengamot'') is de Hooggerechtshof en parlement van magisch Groot-Brittannië. Het dateert van vóór het Ministerie van Toverkunst zelf, daterende uit de dagen van de middeleeuwse Tovenaarsraad. Het administratieve hoofdkantoor bevindt zich op het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving, terwijl de processen plaatsvinden in de kerkers op de lagere verdiepingen. Terwijl het hof in zitting is, dragen leden paarsblauwe gewaden met een zilveren letter W erop geborduurd. Geschiedenis De Wikenweegschaar dateert van vóór het Ministerie van Toverkunst en is al sinds 1544 actief.''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' In 1707, toen het Ministerie van Toverkunst werd opgericht, werd de Wikenweegschaar opgenomen in de nieuw opgerichte Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving. De eerste Minister van Toverkunst, Ulick Grondel, was eerder Hoofdbewindwijzer van de Wikenweegschaar.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ministers for Magic" op ''Pottermore'' Albus Perkamentus bekleedde de positie van Hoofdbewindwijzer van de Wikenweegschaar in de 20e eeuw, behalve in de periode van juli 1995 tot juni 1996, waarin hij uit zijn functie werd ontheven vanwege zijn aanhoudende dat Heer Voldemort was teruggekeerd.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 8 (De Hoorzitting) Hij werd in ere hersteld toen het Ministerie werd gedwongen de terugkeer van Voldemort te erkennen, met name toen hij in 1996 persoonlijk verscheen op het Ministerie van Toverkunst. In dezelfde periode namen twee van de oudste leden van de Wikenweegschaar, Griselda Koudstaal en Canisius Klare, ontslag uit de rechtbank nadat Cornelis Droebel de positie van Hoog-Inquisiteur van Zweinstein had gecreëerd om de controle over Zweinstein uit handen van Perkamentus toe te eigenen en werden vervolgens net als hij in diskrediet gebracht; het is onbekend of de daarna zijn hersteld.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 15 (De Hoog-Inquisiteur van Zweinstein) Functionaliteit Tegenwoordig functioneert de Wikenweegschaar als een combinatie van rechtbank en parlement.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Order of Merlin" op ''Pottermore'' Het bestaat uit ongeveer vijftig leden. Het proces voor het selecteren van leden is onduidelijk, hoewel de Minister van Toverkunst enige macht lijkt te hebben over de definitieve selectie. Afgezien van de rechters en Hoofdbewindwijzer, is er een griffier die de rechtszaak registreert terwijl de Wikenweegschaar in zitting is. Het is bekend dat de Minister van Toverkunst, Secretaris-Generaal van de Minister van Toverkunst en het Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving belangrijke processen en zittingen bijwoonden, maar het is onbekend of dit routine is. Een Nationaal Jeugdafgevaardigde, die niet meer dan 17 jaar oud zal zijn, is soms ook aanwezig.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'','' Hoofdstuk 18 (''Het Leven en de Leugens van Albus Perkamentus) Gezien het feit dat de Wikenweegschaar werd geleidt door de Minister van Toverkunst in het proces van Harry Potter uit 1995, de periode waarin Albus Perkamentus deze titel van Hoofdbewindwijzer van de Wikenweegschaar had verloren, is het onduidelijk of de Minister altijd de Wikenweegschaar leidt, of dat hij zelf de rol van Hoofdbewindwijzer op zich nam. Het is ook mogelijk dat de Hoofdbewindwijzer optreedt als een onpartijdige uitvoerende figuur, net zoals de koningin dat doet over het Britse parlement en het Gemenebest. Hoorzittingen Hoorzittingen lijken kort en bondig. De verdachte kan getuigen presenteren die door de Wikenweegschaar worden ondervraagd. Een derde partij met juridische kennis kan namens de verweerder spreken en een soortgelijke rol vervullen als een moderne advocaat. Er lijken echter geen tovenaarsadvocaten te bestaan en het gebruik van een woordvoerder namens een verdachte lijkt zeldzaam. Desiderius Perkamentus en de geit Desiderius Perkamentus werd ooit vervolgd voor "het gebruik van ongepaste bezweringen op een geit".''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 24 (Rita Pulpers' Primeur) Dementor-aanval in Klein Zanikem Op 12 augustus 1995,''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'','' Hoofdstuk 2 (''Een Hoos Uilen) vervolgde de WIkenweegschaar Harry op beschuldiging van het overtreden van de Wet op de Restrictie van Toverkunst door Minderjarigen. Harry was gedwongen een Patronus op te roepen om zichzelf en zijn neef Dirk Duffeling te verdedigen tegen twee Dementors. Het tijdstip van de hoorzitting werd ergens in de nacht vóór het proces gewijzigd, en hoewel de Wikenweegschaar een brief aan Harry stuurde met informatie hierover, werd deze zo dicht voor aanvang van het proces gestuurd met de bedoeling dat hij de brief niet op tijd zou ontvangen. Albus Perkamentus deed zich voor als Harry's verdediging en Cornelis Droebel wees de beschuldigingen met tegenzin af nadat een meerderheid besliste hem vrij te spreken. Later werd onthuld dat Dorothea Omber de Dementors had gestuurd om Harry aan te vallen om hem het zwijgen op te leggen.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 33 (Vechten en Vluchten) Percy Wemel stuurde later een brief aan zijn broer Ron waarin hij verwees naar de "gehele Wikenweegschaar", wat betekende dat dit soort processen ongebruikelijk waren. Kleinere disciplinaire hoorzittingen vereisen helemaal geen aandacht van de rechtbank en worden behandeld door een enkele onderzoeker, omdat de oorspronkelijke hoorzitting in het kantoor van Emilia Bonkel zou plaatsvinden. Perkamentus zelf merkte de onnatuurlijke veranderingen op om door te gaan met een volledig proces voor een eenvoudig geval van minderjarige toverkunsten vanwege Droebel's haast in het veranderen van de wet. Severijn Zonderland Rond 7 september 1995 werd Severijn Zonderland berecht voor schending en poging tot diefstal bij het Britse Ministerie van Toverkunst.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 14 (Percy en Sluipvoet) Bekende leden Hoofdbewindwijzer1544.jpg|Hoofdbewindwijzer van de Wikenweegschaar in 1544 Ulick_Grondel1.png|Ulick Grondel (voormalig leider) † EmiliaBonkel.jpg|Emilia Bonkel † Roger_Lloyd_Pack_als_Barto_Krenck_Sr._(GoF-promo-02).jpg|Bartolomeus Krenck Sr. (voormalig leider) † Engelbert_Champagne.jpg|Engelbert Dop Albus_Perkamentus_(HBP_promo)_1.jpg|Albus Perkamentus † Cornelis_Droebel_hppoa.jpg|Cornelis Droebel (voormalig leider, ontslagen) Dolores Umbridge-1.png|Dorothea Omber (uit functie ontheven) Ralston_Potter1.png|Ralston Potter (1612-1652) † Henry_Potter1.png|Henry Potter (1913-1921) † PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Griselda Koudstaal (afgetreden) PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Canisius Klare (afgetreden) PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Twee bejaarden heksen PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Dikke tovenaar met grote zwarte snor PottermoreSorting19-1.png|Heks met kroezig haar Etymologie Het woord "Wikenweegschaar" is mogelijk een samenvoegsel van de uitdrukking "wikken en wegen" en "scharen". Wik en wegen in de betekenis van iets overwegen of ergens over tobben, en scharen als in tot een geheel opstellen of aansluiting tot een groep. In het gebruik van het woord, zou het daarom vrij vertaald een "wik en weeg-groep" kunnen betekenen. Trivia * In de videogameaanpassing van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' is het Arthur Wemel die een volledig Wikenweegschaar benoemt, wat impliceert dat dit hetzelfde is als in de boek- en filmaanpassingen. * Er zijn diverse verschillen tussen het uiterlijk van de Wikenweegschaar in de verfilming en hoe ze worden beschreven in de roman. ** De gewaden in de film zien er formeler uit. ** In de roman worden de leden van de Wikenweegschaar beschreven met paarsblauwe gewaden, terwijl in de film, volgens Jany Temime, de gewaden een donker rode/paars-bruine kleur hebben die bekend staat als Victoria Lake.''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'' ** Door een aantal leden, waaronder Cornelis Droebel, Emilia Bonkel en Dorothea Omber, worden ook zwarte gewaden gedragen. ** Geen enkel gewaad heeft de zilveren letter "W" erop geborduurd. * Naast het verschil in gewaden in de film, dragen de leden van de Wikenweegschaar gerechtelijke hoofddeksels, die overeenkomen met de kleur van hun gewaden, wat helemaal niet in de roman wordt genoemd. ** De hoofddeksels die de leden van de Wikenweegschaar in de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' dragen, doen denken aan die gedragen door Franse en Duitse rechters. ** Een ander soort hoofddeksel dat qua uiterlijk vergelijkbaar is, is de Biretta die door kardinalen of door sommige advocaten in verschillende rechtbanken wordt gedragen. * Het Wikenweegschaar-logo zoals te zien in de Harry Potter-films, heeft het motto ignorantia juris neminem excusat, een combinatie van de wettelijke voorwaarden ignorantia juris non excusat en ignoria legis neminem excusat, die beide grofweg "onwetendheid van de wet verontschuldigt niemand" betekenen. De term zelf vertaalt zich tot "onwetendheid van de wet is geen excuus". * De Wikenweegschaar lijkt ook jurisdictie te hebben over zowel Ierland, als Groot-Brittannië. * Dorothea Omber loog tegen haar collega's dat haar overleden vader een vooraanstaand lid van de Wikenweegschaar was. Dit was ter verdoezeling van de echte carrière van haar vader als ambitieuze conciërge op de afdeling Magisch Onderhoud.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Dolores Umbridge" op ''Pottermore'' Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7]] * ''Pottermore'''' * [[Harry Potter: The Character Vault|''Harry Potter: The Character Vault]]'' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki en:Wizengamot fr:Magenmagot ru:Визенгамот Categorie:Ministerie van Toverkunst Categorie:Wikenweegschaar